


rice pudding

by istrawbaby



Series: stomach pains [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cooking Lessons, Family Dinners, Gen, Implied/Referenced Sex, Karasuno Family, M/M, as they always are in my work, mother & son dinners, noya has a line and tanaka is a very minor b plot but it doesn't get resolved here, noya/asahi is also a thing but that's their business, suga's parents don't exist they live in tokyo or something, technically its not really dinner because they just make dessert but its the thought that counts, the third years are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istrawbaby/pseuds/istrawbaby
Summary: Kageyama asks Sugawara for another favor. A sequel to "stomach pains", I recommend reading that one first.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Sugawara Koushi
Series: stomach pains [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934479
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	rice pudding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [muratana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/muratana/gifts).



> Again, for @racistgoro. I hope you like this one, Kleines.

“Sugawara-san?”

Suga looked up from his gym bag, zipping up the side pocket. Kageyama stood awkwardly in front of him, arms crossed.

“Kageyama. What’s up?” 

“Can I come over for dinner again tonight?” He asked, brushing past small talk like always.

_ Ugh,  _ Suga thought.  _ I wanted to have Daichi and Asahi over today. I hate rescheduling with them, they can never decide on a time. _

“Sure thing!” Suga smiled. “Is this about the same thing as last time?”

“Yes.” 

“No luck with asking him out?” Suga teased. He knew there hadn’t been any luck; he’d been watching from across the gym with Daichi when Kageyama had tried to bring it up.

“No luck asking who out?” Hinata asked, appearing from nowhere. “Is Kageyama interested in someone?”

Kageyama flushed, muttering something under his breath.

“Is it the girl who gave you a letter at lunch yesterday? She was cute!” Hinata grinned.

“...you thought she was cute?” Kageyama asked.

“A girl gave you a letter at lunch yesterday?” Suga asked.

“I get letters all the time,” Kageyama said, face red. “And no, it’s not her.”

“You get letters all the time?” Daichi asked, coming over with a towel thrown over his shoulder.

“Kageyama gets letters?” Noya asked, looking over at the group from the mop closet. “Way to get that puss, bro!”

“Don’t say puss,” Daichi said, glancing at Takeda-san.

“Yamayama-chan gets love letters all the time at lunch! The girls come up to him all ‘ _ Uwaa! _ ’ and he’s all  _ byoosh _ !” Hinata pushed his hair down like Kageyama’s on the  _ byoosh _ , making a face that Suga was pretty sure was supposed to be imitating Kageyama’s signature scowl.

“Shut up, dumbass!”

“Boys,” Daichi said, pinching the bridge of his nose.“Finish cleaning up, please.”

Hinata rolled his eyes, jogging over to Noya in the broom closet. Kageyama didn’t move, looking at Suga expectantly.

“You...can come over around eight, okay Kageyama?”

Kageyama dipped his head, turning and stalking off wordlessly.

“He doesn’t like it when you tease him,” Suga muttered.

“Wh—me, tease him?!” Daichi gaped. “You did the same thing before Hinata even got there!”

“It’s different when I do it.” Suga batted his eyelashes, lifting a shoulder casually.

“Is it?”

**-**

Suga yawned, head resting on Daichi’s shoulder.

“Get off your phone and kiss me again.”

“It never ends with you,” Daichi turned, giving Suga a quick peck on the cheek before turning back to his phone. “Sorry, Tanaka is texting me.”

“Oh, is he quitting volleyball?” Suga asked, dodging the elbow Daichi half-heartedly sent his way.

“Can you two chill out? I’m trying to catch my breath here.” Asahi started to yawn, then rolled over quickly to try and see Daichi’s phone. Daichi held it out of his line of sight. “Wait, is Tanaka quitting?”

“ _ No,  _ Tanaka isn’t quitting. Suga’s just being a bitch.”

“‘ _ Suga’s just being a bitch,’ _ shut up, you overgrown hall monitor.” Suga yawned again. “Asahi, you gave me the yawns.”

“You yawned first.” Asahi said. “What’s Tanaka talking to you about, Daichi?”

“The schedule for our next weekend trip.”

Suga leaned over Asahi to get his own phone off the bedside table, flopping back onto the pillows and groaning when he saw the notifications.

“What is it?”

“I totally forgot Kageyama was coming over for dinner today.”

Daichi muttered something under his breath that Suga decided to politely ignore.

“Is it a problem?” Asahi asked. “We can all have dinner together, can’t we?”

“He wants to talk to me about his...Hinata issue.”

“...Hinata issue.”

“Suga, would you just tell Asahi what’s going on? Good Lord.” Daichi rolled his eyes.

“What is up your ass today?” Suga turned to look at him, furrowing his eyebrows. “Is Tanaka really being so irritating you have to be a huge dickwad?”

“I—” Daichi started, then rubbed his face with his hand wearily. “No. I’m sorry, he’s just freaking out over something tiny and it’s stressing me out.”

“What’s he worried about?” Suga rested his cheek on Daichi’s arm, reading the messages himself. “Oh, jeez.”

“Can I be included, please?” Asahi asked.

“Tanaka is worried about his dick being small.”

“Suga, shut up. Tanaka’s upset because his uniform shrunk in the wash.” 

_ There’s always more to it than something so small, with Tanaka. That wasn’t a dick joke this time. _

Suga slumped onto Asahi. 

“I don’t want to get up.”

“Kageyama isn’t that bad.” Asahi said, resting his cheek on Suga’s head.

“I know that. He’s just been...springing stuff on me lately.” Smirking, Suga rolled onto his stomach to look at Asahi. “Speaking of springing…”

“Sugawara-san!” Kageyama’s voice came from the front door. “The door was unlocked…”

Suga cursed, jumping off the bed to grab his shirt. Asahi and Daichi scrambled to get their clothes on, while Suga went out into the hallway to greet Kageyama. He was standing awkwardly, coat half-on, half-off.

“Uh, hello Sugawara-senpai.” He blinked. “Are you alright? Your face looks funny.”

“Hello, Kageyama.” Suga breathed out, leaning against the wall. “Yes, I’m fine. Daichi and Asahi-san and I were just having a talk in my room, so I didn’t have time to cook anything yet, I’m sorry.”

“I was actually wondering if you would, um… teach me how to…” Kageyama trailed off.

“Teach you how to what?” Daichi asked, running a hand through his hair as he came out of Suga’s room. Asahi followed behind him, meekly fixing the buttons on his shirt.

_ This is so embarrassing. _

“Don’t be like that.” Suga smacked Daichi’s arm. “Of course I’ll teach you how to cook. What do you want to make?”

“I’m craving tonkatsu myself,” Asahi said, yawning.

“I don’t have any pork,” Suga hummed. “What about—”

“I wanted to make something for Hinata…” Kageyama mumbled.

Suga’s eyebrows raised, he turned back to look at Kageyama directly, grinning. Kageyama blinked, as if he hadn’t expected anyone to hear him. 

“Oh, of course! That’s such a great idea, Kageyama! Do you know anything specific he likes?”

“Something sweet would be best,” Daichi said. “Noya said he likes the ice cream mochi from the general store, maybe—”

“I’m not making mochi, as cute as that would be.” Suga shuddered, glaring at Asahi. “Not after the mess you and Tanaka made of my kitchen last time.”

“I’ve said sorry for the broken mixer so many times,” Asahi said, looking close to tears.

“I think Hinata likes rice pudding…?” Kageyama said.

“Oh, that’s easy! Let’s get out of the hallway, then.”

Kageyama jumped a bit when Suga started pushing him down the hall towards the kitchen. He turned, looking over his shoulder.

“Sugawara-senpai, are they staying?” He whispered.

**-**

“And so then I said to Kuroo, ‘There’s no way you can jump over the net, even with that kind of running start.” Daichi had his forearm resting on the table, leaning forward to talk to Kageyama. “And you’ll never guess what happened.”

Suga glanced at the clock.

“He  _ almost _ cleared it, then got his foot caught in the top at the last second. Almost broke his nose, but Bokuto caught him just in time.” Daichi laughed.

_ 8:45 pm and the stove isn’t even on. _

“Daichi-san, I thought you discussed strategies at the captain’s meetings,” Kageyama said, looking both horrified that Kuroo almost died yet intrigued that he made it over the net.

“Oh, they do a lot more than  _ discuss _ strategy,” Suga said, winking.

“What does that mean?” Kageyama asked.

“Why don’t we start cooking?” Asahi said, frantically standing up from the table. Suga rolled his eyes.

“Kageyama, do you know if Hinata is allergic to any spices?”

“I don’t think so. He drinks chai tea all the time.”

“Tea sounds really good right now…” Asahi mumbled.

“The kind you like is in the cabinet. The apple one with the, uh,” Suga paused, standing on tiptoe to reach the spices on top of the lazy susan in the cupboard. “Cinnamon and willow bark.”

“Oh, really? Thank you, Koushi.”

Kageyama cocked his head slightly, and Suga blushed.

“Kageyama, will you get the milk out of the fridge?” Daichi asked, putting his phone face down on the table.

“Is Tanaka still worried about his uniform?” Asahi asked as Kageyama crossed the kitchen.

Suga turned to look at Daichi, who looked at Kageyama’s back pointedly.

“We’ll have to get him a new one before the next game.”

“What happened to Tanaka-san’s uniform?” Kageyama asked.

“It just shrunk in the wash,” Suga said reassuringly. “Now, to make rice pudding, you cook the rice in the milk and spices, instead of separately.”

“That lets the rice thicken better and more evenly.” Asahi chimed in, putting the kettle on the burner.

Kageyama watched Suga pour the milk into the pot, leaning a bit closer to him than necessary; Suga glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. He’d seen the team photos from Kitagawa, how close Kageyama had always stood next to Oikawa or Iwaizumi.

_ Some form of codependency…? If that’s true, he must have been devastated by middle school. _

Slowly, Suga tilted into Kageyama, pretending to lean over the rice. Kageyama froze.

“After you add everything together,” Suga kept talking, glancing at Kageyama every now and then. “You put the rice on medium-high, and once it starts to boil, turn it back down and cover it to simmer. Do you know what I mean?”

“Uh,” Kageyama blinked slowly. “Is it simmering when it’s on low heat?”

“Yes! Simmering is when you move the dial to,” Suga hummed, holding up his hands. “Around nine o clock, I think. This lets the rice cook without burning. Once, I was making onigiri with Tanaka and Ennoshita, and the whole stove somehow caught on fire. I had turned around to get the nori, and suddenly Tanaka was yelling about—oh, sorry Asahi—the stove and Ennoshita was trying to get him to stop yelling...oh, it was a mess.”

“Why don’t you tell him about the time Asahi and Noya broke the KitchenAid mixer?” Daichi chimed in, leaning back in his chair. 

“Daichi, I am trying to make my tea.” Asahi said. “You don’t need to attack me.”

Suga laughed, and Kageyama blinked again like he was coming out of a trance.

“Oh, Sugawara-san, the milk is boiling.” He pointed at the pot, shoulder still brushing against Suga’s.

“Can you turn the heat down and put the lid on it? I’m going to put the milk away.” Suga stepped back, gently coming to a stop when he saw Kageyama’s hand fisted in his shirt.

“...Kageyama,” Suga started, voice quiet. “Are you okay?”

“I…” Kageyama’s face was red. “...do you think Hinata will like me?”

“I think Hinata will love you.” Suga said softly. “And even if he doesn’t, it’ll be okay. I promise.”

“Really? You promise?”

Kageyama’s eyes bored into Suga’s, serious as ever. Suga nodded.

“I promise.”

**-**

“Suga, this is the stupidest idea—mph!” Asahi’s words were cut off by Suga’s gloved hand being shoved into his mouth.

“Shut up, Asahi,” Suga whispered. “Your cringe vibes will alert Kageyama to our presence.”

“My what?” 

“Both of you shut up.” Daichi peeked from behind the bush to where Kageyama and Hinata were standing. “You’ll miss it.

Kageyama reached into his bag, taking out the Tupperware container of rice pudding he’d made. He handed it to Hinata, red face clashing with his blue shirt. Hinata looked confused.

“What are they saying?” Asahi asked.

“I can’t hear them either,” Suga said.

Opening up the Tupperware, Hinata gasped, face lighting up. He began to motion excitedly with his other hand, and Kageyama took a step back. Hinata continued to emote, mouth clearly running a mile a minute.

“I bet he’s saying, ‘Kageyama how did you know I liked rice pudding? Are you psychic? Did you use your psychic brain powers to see what kind of dessert I like?’” Suga pitched his voice up, trying to get his eyes to sparkle like Hinata’s did.

“How do you get his voice perfect every time?” Daichi said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

“Waah waah, you’re just jealous you can’t do it.”

Kageyama said something back, and Hinata smiled, then started walking home, beckoning for Kageyama to follow him. Asahi let out a sigh of relief, slumping back onto the grass.

“Well, we did it, team,” Daichi yawned. “Can we go home and sleep now? This has been a good way to spend a Saturday morning, but…”

“You’re such an old man, _ Sawamura-san _ . Do we need to get you a cane? Maybe some suspenders?”

“Suga, shut your mouth.”


End file.
